xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamscape
}} "Dreamscape" is the twenty-third episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Matt Danner and written by Mark Zaslove. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 27, 2004. "Dreamscape" won Best Sound Editing—Television—Animated at the 2004 52nd Golden Reel Awards. __TOC__ Overview The Shadow of Fear reveals itself, and Jack Spicer manages to get it first. He dives into the minds of the Xiaolin when they sleep, and finds out their worst nightmares. When he raids the Shen Gong Wu vault, again, Omi is easily scared off as the Shadow of Fear brought his greatest fear to life. The Xiaolin try to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu from Jack Spicer, only to come face to face with their darkest nightmares. The Xiaolin must overcome their fears when a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself and are forced to engage in a sumo battle to decide who will win the Shen Gon Wu. Synopsis Jack Spicer is going into production with the "filming" of a movie of his. The cameras roll when Dojo arrives with the Xiaolin Dragons intervening. Unleashing his robots to defend him, the Dragons use all of their Shen Gong Wu in their effort to collect the new Wu, the Shadow of Fear. Eventually, Clay gets onto some wood logs in water with Jack opposite him. Through a rough fight however, Jack obtains the Shadow of Fear and escapes by giving Clay some stage fright with the Shadow of Fear. During that night, Jack invades the Xiaolin Temple where he plans to use the powers of the Shadow of Fear. It allows the user to escape to the dreams of anyone he chooses as well as finding their greatest nightmare. He goes on to invade Kimiko first, then onto Raimundo, also to Clay and finally to Omi. When he enter's Omi's dream, Jack finds himself in a Buddhist-style temple where Omi appears to be training with a full-set of long black hair. When he confronts Omi, Omi tells Jack to leave as it is not his place of being here. Ignoring this command, he instead opens a door revealing Omi's greatest fear; much to Jack's amusement and Omi's dismay (and loss of hair). The next morning, the Xiaolin Dragons are tired and sulky, due to the effects of Jack's Shadow of Fear which he activated the night before. Master Fung tells them that Jack Spicer will most likely be back and it is of utmost importance that they guard the remaining Shen Gong Wu they have so that Jack does not steal them. He gives the position to Omi, since Omi is a self-proclaimed person who is not afraid. The day soon shifts to dusk where Omi stays to protect the Shen Gong Wu. However due to his greatest nightmare that he has met in his dream, Omi decided to abandon it and leave, not wanting to be frightened. Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay get onto the scene and commit to Omi's failed job when Jack arrives to steal their Wu. To combat them, Jack uses his Shadow of Fear to bring about the three's worst fears. A childish yet creepy doll called "Lil Chica", the grandmother of Clay who wants to giver her grandson some affection and a mutant eight-eyed jellyfish for Raimundo. Jack even gets Omi's fear, a giant vicious and mutated squirrel. They are all too scared to fight and Jack leaves with a lot of Wu in hand. Master Fung later tells them that not all Wu were stolen and they still have a chance to win it back. An all new Shen Gong Wu called the Crouching Cougar is on set and the Xiaolin Dragons leave to find it before Jack does. They arrive at a mountain-like range where they meet Jack, Wuya and the monks' greatest fears. Omi thinks up a plan where they can switch who they fight as their greatest fear, as they will not be afraid. The plan goes into action with successfulness being proven as the greatest nightmares are no match for their new opponents. The Xiaolin Dragons grab hold of the Crouching Cougar but discover that their fears have done so as well. They decide to make way for an 8-way Xiaolin Showdown, a first for them; with Dojo explaining the rules. The Dragons wager the Lotus Twister, Shroud of Shadows, Two-Ton Tunic and Silk Spitter. While the nightmare's wager the Third-Arm Sash, Serpent's Tail, Eye of Dashi and Fist of Tebigong. Jack announces the challenge as a sumo-fight, with all competitors dressed as sumo wrestlers and the first to leave the designated fight area, loses. The catch is, all competitors must confront their own fear, ruining the monks' strategy. Scenery changes when everybody is set and ready to fight against their opponents. The nightmares however have it in the bag as they successfully take advantage of their opponent's fear of them. Omi also scared, gets inspired by Master Fung's saying that "the bravest person isn't the one who fears nothing, but the one who's willing to face what they fear." Omi, while still fearing the squirrel but much more willing to face it, attacks the squirrel and pushes it out of the arena with his Two-Ton Tunic. The others become inspired and use the same method to defeat them; giving them all the Shen Gong Wu and the Crouching Cougar. As they are back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks talk about how "it's funny how things so small can seem so large in our minds" and wonder what Jack's greatest fear is. Omi claims that he knows and that he had found out when no one was looking. Omi uses the Shadow of Fear and shows his friends what Jack's greatest fear is---a child-Jack very scared as he is in a toilet being flushed, with them laughing. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Sumo Wrestling Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and their fears all touch the Crouching Cougar at the same time, marking the first 8-way Showdown. The Xiaolin Monks wager their Two-Ton Tunic, Shroud of Shadows, Lotus Twister, and Silk Spitter. Their fears wager the Serpent's Tail, Eye of Dashi, Fist of Tebigong, and Third Arm Sash. Jack chooses the game Sumo Wrestling, to which they all agree to. When the showdown starts, a circular platform is raised high above the ground with the competitors on it. A green light borders the circle, marking the boundary for the showdown. All of the competitors grow very large and are given sumo wrestling attire. Kimiko's fear uses the Eye of Dashi to start the showdown. Kimiko dodges and tries to use the Shroud of Shadows, but finds that it doesn't cover her entire body. Raimundo uses the silk spitter to glue together all the tentacles of his fear, but it uses the Third Arm Sash to grab him anyway. Clay narrowly dodges his grandmother with the Lotus Twister. Omi's squirrel uses the Serpent's Tail to appear in front of him, ready to attack. Suddenly, Omi remembers Master Fung's advice on how to face your fear. This gives Omi confidence, and he uses the Two-Ton Tunic to knock the squirrel out of the ring. This gives all the other monks the confidence they need, and they throw their fears out of the ring one by one, winning the showdown for the monks. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown